Kim Chungha
Pantone 374C Pantone 332C Pantone 358C |final_placement = 4 |original_rank = A |reevaluation_rank = A |age = |birthday = February 9, 1996 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = A |height = 161cm |weight = 44kg |youtube = Official YouTube |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram |facebook = Official Facebook |fan_cafe = Official Fan Cafe }}Kim Chungha (김청하) is currently a solo artist under MNH Entertainment. She ranked #4 on the finale of Produce 101 Season 1 and made it into the final lineup for I.O.I. Career & History Although she was born in Korea, she lived in Dallas Texas for 7/8 years. So, she is fluent in English. Chungha had previously auditioned for YG Entertainment and is a former JYP Entertainment trainee. In May 2016, Chungha debuted in I.O.I with the other top 10 trainees from Produce 101. After I.O.I disbanded, Chungha made her successful debut as a solo artist with 'Why Don't You Know' with her song ranking on the charts for weeks and was awarded the 'Best of Next Artist' in MAMA 2017. Discography Produce 101 * "Pick Me" (2015) * "Fingertips" (2016) I.O.I Albums * Chrysalis (2016) * Miss Me? (2016) Singles * "Crush" (2016) * "Whatta Man" (2016) * "Hand in hand" (2016) * "Very Very Very" (2016) * "Downpour" (2017) Solo Albums * Hands on Me (2017) * Offset (2018) * Blooming Blue (2018) * Flourishing (2019) Singles * "Week" (월화수목금토일) (2017) * "Why Don't You Know" (2017) * "Roller Coaster" (2018) * "Love U" (2018) * "Gotta Go" (벌써 12시) (2019) * "Snapping" (2019) OST * "I Love You, I Remember You" (Moonlovers) (with I.O.I) (2016) * "Snow in This Year" (My Fair Lady) (2016) * "Pit-a-Pat" (Strong Girl Do Bongsoon) (2017) * "How About You" (Luv Pub) (2018) * "It's You" (Where Stars Land) (2018) Collaborations * "Flower, Wind and You" (with Ki Huihyeon, Jeon Somi, and Choi Yoojung) (2016) * "Rainy Day" (2018) * "Remember" (2018) * "Wow Thing" (with Jeon Soyeon, Seulgi, and SinB) (2018) * "Whatcha Doin'" (with Yesung) (2018) * "RUN" (with Grizzly) (2019) * "These Nights" (with Rich Brian) (2019) * "Loveship" (with Paul Kim) (2020) Featured * Ki Heehyun - "There is No Time" (2017) * Kim Samuel - "With U" (2017) * Hanhae - "Gather at the Lobby" (with Dynamic Duo, and Muzie) (2017) * Babylon - "LaLaLa" (2017) * GroovyRoom - "My Paradise" (with VINXEN) (2018) Filmography Music Videos Produce 101 * Pick Me (2015) I.O.I * Crush (2016) * Dream Girls (2016) * Whatta Man (2016) * Very Very Very (2016) * Downpour (2017) Solo * Week (2017) * Why Don't You Know (2017) * Roller Coaster (2018) * Love U (2018 * Gotta Go (2019) * Snapping (2019) Collaborations * Wow Thing (2018) * Whatcha Doin' (2018) * RUN (2019) * These Nights (2019) * Loveship (2020) Appearances * Pentagon - Pretty Pretty (2017) Television Variety * Produce 101 Season 1 (2016) * Entourage (2016) * Hit The Stage (2018) * Ah! Sunday - A Running Miracle (2017) * Please Take Care of My Vanity (2017) * Chungha's Free Month (2017) * Top Management (2018) * Real Life Men and Women (2018) * Produce 48 (2018) * Battle Trip (2019) CF I.O.I * Dewdrops Alcohol (2016) * Elite #1 (2016) * Elite #3 (2016) * Paldo Ramen (2016) * Stone Age (2016) * Sweet (2016) Solo * NBA Style (2018) * Hi-mart Air Conditioner (2018) Gallery See: Kim Chungha Promotional Gallery Produce 101 Kim Chungha Profile.jpg Kim Chungha Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Kim Chungha Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Kim Chungha Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Kim Chungha Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Kim Chungha Produce 101 Promotional 5.jpg Kim Chungha Produce 101 Promotional 6.jpg Pictorial See: Kim Chungha Pictorial Gallery Videos Produce 101 Produce 101 M&H Kim Chung Ha, Oh Seo Jung @Hidden Box EP.01 20160122|Hidden Box Challenge Produce 101 Perfect Singing and Dancing! M&H Oh Seo Jung, Kim Chung Ha - ♬24 Hours EP.02 20160219|Company Evaluation Kim Chungha - Pick Me|Pick Me Grade Reevaluation Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣKim Chung Ha – Group 2 Sistar ♬Push Push EP.04 20160212|Push Push Eye Contact Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣKim Chung Ha - ♬BANG BANG @ Position Eval.(DANCE) EP.07 20160304| Bang Bang Eye Contact Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣKim Chung Ha - ♬Fingertips @ Concept Eval. EP.10 20160325|Fingertips Eye Contact Produce 101 Moment of Fate! Final Stage for Top 11 ‘CRUSH’ EP.11 20160401|Crush Performance I.O.I MPD직캠 아이오아이 김청하 직캠 Dream Girls I.O.I Kim Chung Ha Fancam @엠카운트다운 160505|Dream Girls Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 아이오아이 김청하 직캠 똑 똑 똑 I.O.I Kim Chung Ha Fancam @엠카운트다운 160505|Knock Knock Knock Official Fan Focus Produce 101 직캠 김청하 - ♬WHATTA MAN @아이오아이 컴백 카운트다운 160808 EP.20|Whatta Man Official Fan Focus (1) MPD직캠 아이오아이 김청하 직캠 Whatta Man I.O.I Kim Chung Ha Fancam @엠카운트다운 160818|Whatta Man Official Fan Focus (2) MPD직캠 아이오아이 김청하 직캠 Whatta Man I.O.I Kim Chung Ha Fancam @엠카운트다운 160811|Whatta Man Official Fan Focus (3) Selfie MV 청하CAM 아이오아이(I.O.I)- 너무너무너무(VeryVeryVery)|Very Very Very Selfie Video MPD직캠 아이오아이 김청하 직캠 너무너무너무 I.O.I Kim Chung Ha VeryVeryVery Fancam @엠카운트다운 161020|Very Very Official Fan Focus Produce 101 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:I.O.I Category:Soloist